Tantas Cosas Desde Entonces
by Lucila Wheeler
Summary: Resumen: Joey es el presidente de la fundacion Kaiba, donde ayundan a niños huerfanos, con padres ineptos o en situacion de calle, o sea, tiene un internado, Kaiba es Kaiba, el mismo de siempre con KC y todo, !ah! y estan casdos Joey regresa de un viaje de trabajo con una idea, Adoptar a unos niños cuyos padres intentaron mataar... pero Kaiba esta de mal humor... y cuando Kaiba


Tantas Cosas Desde Entonces

Joey llego de su largo viaje, a sus 30 años, y después de la insistencia de su esposo había creado una fundación que se encargaba de cuidar a niños huérfanos, dicho de otra forma, dirigía un orfanato, según Kaiba, solo Joey tenía el espíritu para cuidar mocosos, sin terminar aprovechándose y tomando dinero para fines propios, o sea, consideraba que todo mundo era corrupto menos Joey, eso absorbía cada instante de su tiempo, de hecho, ahora regresaba e un largo viaje a la prefectura de Niigata shii para ver el asunto de unos niños cuyos padres habían intentado matar, haciendo explotar la casa, y que por suerte, el hermano mayor, de unos 6 años había logrado rescatar, los padres obviamente habían ido a parar a la cárcel y los niños habían sido asignados al orfanato de la fundación Kaiba que Joey presidia.

El rubio estaba muy preocupado, después de todo, eran tres hermanos, ubicar a dos juntos era difícil, cuanto más ubicar tres hermanos, dos bebes gemelos, un niño y una niña y a un niño de 6, en su propia experiencia, y la de su esposo, separar hermanos no era correcto, pero todos los candidatos a adopción querían uno o a los sumo dos, la opción más noble eran un par de familias, una que quería un niño de 6 como el hermano mayor y otra que estaba interesada en los gemelos, pero nadie se animaba a llevarse a los tres juntos, la idea que le había pasado por la cabeza y que le andaba dando vueltas era, en vista de que su esposo es multimillonario y poderoso y le gustan los niños (adoraba a la hija que Serenity y Tristán) podía bien adoptarlos y contratar a alguien que los cuidara, a demás valla que tenía ganas de tener hijos…

Estaba emocionado de decirle a su esposo la idea, ya quería hablarle de eso, estaba casi seguro de que aceptaría, a demás, ¿quién con las posibilidades, que había sacrificado tanto solo para seguir con su hermano, se atrevería a separar a tres hermosos hermanos? Su Seto parecía duro, pero en realidad tenía un buen corazón…

Entro a la mansión, aun no llegaba Kaiba, no se suponía que tardaría mucho y había estado fuera una semana, pero eran gajes del oficio, y no se sentía mal por la ausencia de su esposo, entendía que su trabajo era igual o más pesado que el suyo propio, se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá, mientras repartía algunas órdenes como "quiero agua" "no me molesten" y "me avisan si llaman de la fundación" o "no se les olvide decirme si habla el señor, pero no le diga que estoy aquí" y la mas importante de todas "traigo hambre, tráiganme una bandeja de esos sabrosos sandwichitos" como siempre, contradictorio, una mucama se llevo el maletín, se levanto para quitarse el odioso saco café, odiaba andar vestido con trajes y se volvió a tirar en el sofá, estaba realmente cansado del viaje

Kaiba llego a la casa furioso, no que furioso ¡lo que le sigue! Mas enojado que nunca, no había estado tan enojado desde que Joey hizo su primer viaje de tres días, y se tardo ocho, mas enojado que cuando le llego un reporte de Mokuba porque lo encontraron en el gimnasio con una chica desnuda, mas enojado que cuando se entero que Joey fue quien se presento y que eso había pasado tres meses atrás. Si alguien le daba una mala notica ahora… ¡ouh! Que se cuidara quien se atreviera a presentarse porque tenía unas intensas ganas de desquitarse con quien quiera que se le pusiera enfrente, llego gritando ordenes, regañando gente, maldición, valla que sus empleados lo conocían, todos sabían cómo actuar, hacían su trabajo bien, corrían a recibirlo y todo, así que hizo la gran pregunta -¿Dónde está el idiota de Wheeler? Seguro sigue en ese viaje egoísta para atender sus asuntos y no viene a la casa a atender a su pareja ¿no es así?- grito esperando que alguno de los empleados defendiera al rubio para desquitar su furia. Pero sus gritos habían despertado al pobrecito rubio y había escuchado todo

-así que egoístas imbécil- grita desde la sala caminando enojado -¿Qué tan egoísta te parece salvar a un trío de niños inocentes de sus padres malvados que intentaron acecinarlos?- se acerco finalmente al castaño gritando mucho mas fuerte -dime egocéntricos de porquería… ¿Dónde está lo egoísta ahí?-

-¿ah sí?- respondió Kaiba desquitando su furia –salvas a todos señor héroe… ¿y donde quedo yo? En la basura ¿no es así? Que se pudra Seto Kaiba porque "unos niños de quien sabe donde necesitan ayuda"?

Joey suspiro, Kaiba no era el maldito egoísta que todo mundo conocía, solo había una persona capaz de ponerlo así, aparte claro de Mokuba y él mismo, claro…

-¿qué diablos te hizo ahora Lillith?- pregunto fastidiado con la estúpida asistente que Kaiba tenía, la había contratado precisamente por ser una genio sobre calificada graduada negocios internacionales con promedio perfecto y con conocimientos de administración, ¿el problema? Solo había que sumar uno más uno, o más bien, un genio mas una genio… sí, esa estúpida, sensual e inteligente de Lillith sacaba de sus casillas a Kaiba por que no se dejaba amedrentar por él ni era tan fácil de manipular y lo peor… casi siempre tenía razón (o lograba convencerlo de que la tenía) lo que provocaba que el CEO llegara como el diablo a la casa

-¿Qué hiso? ¿Quieres saber realmente que hiso esa… esa… ¡BRUJA!?- grito furioso, pero sabiendo que a pesar de todo, no la despediría o no encontraría a alguien como ella

Joey suspiro fastidiado y cansado nuevamente –eso pregunte… o me dices o me largo, no estoy para tus berrinches-

-¿recuerdas que ella me convenció de que poner una guardería calificada en la empresa era mala idea?- pregunto el furioso CEO caminando de un lado a otro como tigre enjaulado, Joey asintió caminando a la sala haciéndose seguir por Kaiba sin decir nada, así que Seto pudo continuar -¿no sabes con que nueva me salió esta maldita?-

-no, no se…- respondió el rubio dejándose caer en el sillón de nuevo mirando a Kaiba caminar de un lado a otro, una mucama llego con canapés para el amo Joey y se retiro dejando la bandeja para que el rubio comiera lo que se le diera la gana –pero seguro que me contaras, ¿no?- dijo lanzando uno de los _sandwichitos_ a sus boca

-claro, como se casó con un abogaducho y ahora está embarazada- continuo Kaiba restándole importancia a la actitud de su esposo –pues ahora organizo a las empleadas con hijos para mejorar la situación de la guardería, claro, no lo hiso cuando YO lo necesitaba, no parecía "conveniente" pero ahora que es ella la que está preñada, claro, ahora si organiza a la bola de viejas arguenderas de la empresa para arreglar la dichosa guardería, en definitiva… odio a los niños-

-pero me parece buena idea, bueno, se que la pequeña Kaira ya tiene 5 pero siempre puedes llevártela al trabajo cuando Tris y Serenity te la presten- opino Joey de buena gana, sobre todo ahora que tendrían dos hijos bebés –mejor tarde que nunca, yo creo que es bueno que la guardería de la empresa se mejore y contraten personal mas calificado que solo una educadora y una enfermera-

Kaira era la hija de Serenity y Tristán y supuestamente era la adoración de Kaiba, de hecho, a pesar de las negativas de Tris, el nombre de la niña lo habían elegido Serenity y Joey en honor del castaño que se había hecho cargo de los gastos, no solo de la boda, si no del nacimiento de la niña y le daba todo lo que necesitaba

-¡ni me recuerdes a ese infiernito- grito Kaiba enojado aun mas –este fin de semana que estuviste lejos, me la lleve al parque de diversiones, se me perdió.. la señorita quería jugar en la sala de maquinas y yo como loco ¡buscándola por todo el parque! Llame a al APN, organice un cerco judicial a tres metros a la redonda del parque y nada, y ¡estaba metida dormida de bajo de los controles del cuarto de maquinas! ¡no sabes lo avergonzado que estaba! ¡No quiero saber nada de niños! Es más, ¡los odio! Hay tanta gente en el mundo y las personas siguen trayendo humanos… esta la tierra sobrepoblada porque todos quieren tener hijos… por suerte soy gay así nunca tendré mocos, jamás veras a un niño en mi casa corriendo y destruyendo todo…- así seguía y seguía gritando y vociferando en contra de los niños del mundo justo cuando volvió su rosto a su pareja que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara pálida, preparándose para reclamarle algo –ni me digas de tu sobrina porque…- se defendería pero un puñetazo se estrello contra su rostro

-¡maldito insensible infeliz salvaje…! ¡y no te digo lo demás porque…!- grito el rubio dejando a Kaiba estupefacto, los golpes jamás habían sido parte de la relación para nada

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Wheeler?- pregunto entre molesto y preocupado

-yo… yo…- iba a gritarle algo insultante, a explicarle y decirle que lo odiaba, pero solo se soltó a llorar, lo que casi nunca hacía, y valla que se enfrentaba a los casos más tristes y duros

Toda la ira de Seto Kaiba se esfumo al ver a su esposo llorar como magdalena, se acerco y lo abrazo –vamos cachorro, ya estoy mejor... no es para tanto, yo también te extrañe-

Pero el rubio lo empujo molesto –tu… eres un engreído egocéntrico que crees que el mundo gira alrededor de ti- le dijo molesto –yo te traía una noticia que te alegraría y ahora… ¡waaaaa!-

-ya… ya cachorro… que tienes…- dijo tratando de callar los berridos del rubio que en vez de ser el hombre varonil que amaba, parecía una nenita fastidiosa y berrinchuda –cálmate y dime ¿Qué noticia me traes? Si no te calmas no te voy a entender nada-

Joey se calmo enseguida y se dispuso a contar lo ocurrido -yo… yo…- dijo calmándose, a sabiendas de lo molesto que Seto estaba ahora –pues veras, los niños que traje de Niigata shii son tres hermanos, tengo muchas familias dispuestas a adoptar a los niños, pero nadie quiere llevarse a los tres, todos están dispuestos a adoptar ya sea un bebe, o a los gemelos, o al niño mayor, pero el pequeño no quiere separarse de sus hermanos, dice que prefiere seguir en el internado que separarse de sus hermanitos-

Kaiba asintió interesado en lo que Joey le contaba, sintiéndose identificado con el asunto y de pronto una idea paso por su mente iluminando su rostro de manera intensa -¿Por qué no los adoptamos nosotros?- pregunto contento –tener tres hijos, hermanos de sangre, ¡estaría estupendo! Yo sé lo que es cuidar de tu hermano y no querer separarte-

Como si le hubiesen puesto un resorte en el trasero Joey se levanto del sofá -condenado imbécil…- dijo molesto

-oye… tenemos mucho dinero, necesitamos herederos, a demás, los niños le darán vida a esta casa- su rostro se veía renovado, alegre –les daremos el ala izquierda, pero tenemos que poner intercomunicadores en toda la casa los bebes necesitaran mucha atención hay que contratar tres niñeras, los bebes deben estar cuidados y mi pequeño heredero también, ¡oh si! Mi heredero, un niño valiente que da la vida por sus hermanos tiene todo el derecho de heredar la corporación- decía con orgullo, pero al ver que el rostro molesto de Wheeler no cambiaba insistió –vamos perro, no seas egoísta, tendrás que compartirme, pero tu seguiré siendo, todo tuyo-

-¿y que hay de lo que las "viejas locas de tu empresa", como llamaste a tus empleadas tienen planeado?- pregunto el rubio mirando molesto como su esposo le robaba su idea de una forma descarada

-hay cachorro, mejor tarde que nunca, yo creo que es una buena idea mejorar las condiciones de la guardería de la empresa- refuto provocando aun más la ira del perro, ya que lo había refutado con sus propias palabras –deberías alegrarte que quiero adoptar, ¿Cuántas veces me dijiste que deberíamos adoptar a alguno de los niños del orfanato-

Joey rodo los ojos fastidiado y molesto, Kaiba tenía razón, el se lo había sugerido, entonces ¿Por qué le molestaba? ¡Ouh! ¡Cierto! El pensaba sugerirlo, ¡quería que fuera su idea! Pero bueno, lo rescatable era que él ya se lo había dicho a su asistente así que obtendría el crédito de la idea tarde o temprano ¡ah sí! Y también seria padre de esos tres niños que tanto lo habían cautivado, así que suspiro resignado –está bien Seto, ¡adoptaremos a los niños! Pero… ¿que no odiabas a los niños y había sobrepoblación y no sé qué tantas cosas más?-

-ouh cierto, yo pensaba así… era tan inmaduro entonces- comento sentándose al lado de sus esposo tomando uno de los bocadillos que Joey tenía en la bandeja

-no han pasado cinco minutos desde que lo dijiste Seto Kaiba- respondió el rubio alejando la bandeja de su esposo y mirándolo de costado con la ceja arqueada

-y han pasado tantas cosa desde entonces- respondió soltando un suspiro y arrebatando la bandeja para comer su preciado bocadillo…


End file.
